


Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Civil War, Black Widow backstory, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Hurt Natasha, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Needs a Hug, Pairing if you squint and tilt your head, Red Room, orgin story, really wish they didn't cut this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A conversation between Steve and Natasha during CW. This is based on a deleted scene from the movie.





	

Steve has pain in his eyes and she has a story engraved in her heart.

A fight was bound to happen, it had been brewing for so long now. Between every sub message and wary glance. They were ready to battle it out like children at the sandbox.

Natasha, she wasn't ready to do it again. But Steve's in pain, pain is a great motivator.

  
"In Russia, in the Red Room, there were dozens of us. All girls, all young. We lived together. They let us be friends. Then they dropped us in the tundra, two weeks' walk from home, with just enough supplies for one of us to survive." 

"Don't let them push us into the cold," she finished softly 

He looked at her own reflection of pain, a rare sight.  
"This is different Natasha."

He felt guilt as yelled at her vulnerable state of mind. She was always so guarded, he immediately regret it.

"You're right. That, that was life and death. This is you protecting your old friend and keeping your old values. That is everything I had to forgot to survive."

He still shuffled his feet and but didn't back down.

"Bucky's like my brother." He admitted finally.  
"For your sake, I won't tell you what Bucky was to me."

She turns on her heel and let's the clicking of her heels fill the silence.

Steve let's his head fall into his hands before he realizes how quiet it is.

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Her back faces his and she at the end of the empty church. Her husky voice echoes calmly in the large space.

"No."  
"You're going to tear the Avengers apart."  
"I can't let my friend die, not again." Steve insisted.  
"...I once said that. But then I realized there was blood on her hands too."

He didn't have an answer. She left the way she came, quiet and quickly.

Let the war begin.

**Author's Note:**

> The part of Natasha talking about being thrown into the Tundra is NOT my writing. That quote belongs to Marvel. Well technically all of the character and stuff belong to Marvel but you get what I mean. I found that quote in the article listed below if you want to check it out. 
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/moviepilot.com/posts/4028565/amp


End file.
